Goodnight, My Angel
by RyanGosling4Ever
Summary: Hmm.. all of a sudden, I have this obsession with Lance graduating and stuff (sad...!). This is Lance angst and his thoughts on Kitty as graduation day draws nearer and nearer... Oh yeah, at the beginning, it's implied that Kitty doesn't like Lance, but a


Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters in X-Men Evolution (wish I did.. lolol!). The X-Men/Brotherhood belongs to Marvel/Evolution. Pietro owns me (hehe!) I got the plot to this story at 10:30 at night when I was doing (rephrase: supposed to be doing) my history hw and looking at Billy Joel's song "Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)" and got the idea for a Lance/Kitty fanfic. The lyrics belong to him and other than that, umm, please R&R! Enjoy! :) BTW, this is my first Evo fanfic, so please review! Thanks! :) I know, I know, I love smileys, so sue me :) Okay, I'll shut up now... lolol!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Goodnight, my angel, time to close your eyes,*  
*And save those questions for another day.*  
*I think I know what you've been asking me.*  
*I think you know what I've been trying to say.*  
*I promised I would never leave you,*  
*And you should always know*  
*Wherever you may go*  
*No matter where you are, I never will be far away.*  
  
Lance Alvers sighed. *Dammit, Kitty, I love you so much, can't you see that?* he swore under his breath, frustrated. *I've ALWAYS loved you!* The dark haired senior looked miserable. Graduation was just around the corner, a couple of weeks away, and he didn't have very long anymore to tell Kitty Pryde of his love for her before time ran out on him, before he had to *leave*, before Magneto would come and take him away to join in the mutant vs. humanity conflict. He would be the first to go. He was the leader, the oldest, the toughest. He would also be the first to lose his innocence, and maybe, if it came down to it, which he hoped it wouldn't, his life. The others are also destined to one day follow in the same path, leading to the same dead-end. He'd tried many times, even went to extreme measures to get the young brown-haired freshman's attention, but to no avail.  
  
*Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep,*  
*And still many things I want to say.*  
*Remember all the songs you sang for me*  
*When we went sailing on an emerald bay.*  
*And like a boat out on the ocean,*  
*I'm rocking you to sleep.*  
*The water's dark and deep*  
*Inside this ancient heart you'll always be a part of me.*  
  
*Part of me*, Lance thought, musing. *Heh, yeah right,* he scowled. *Right now, Kitty probably wants a piece of me, not be a part of me.* Still, he couldn't shake the freshman's image from his mind. She was so... clean, pure, young. A reminder of everything that he himself wasn't but what his heart was secretly longing, yearning to be. Kitty was a symbol to him of everything that was still good and beautiful in a world filled with hate and violence. A precious innocence to counteract and balance a chaotic world. Lance smiled. That was only half of all the many reasons why he liked Pryde. Okay, true, the way they'd first met wasn't exactly what anybody could call romantic, or great, or nice, or even civil. It had been downright horrible, and it had been Lance's biggest, stupidest mistake he'd ever made and he regretted it. But still... Did she HAVE to HATE him for it? Lance couldn't help thinking of what could have been. Sighing, he buried his head in his hands, feeling a migraine about to come on. "Great!" he muttered. "Just perfect timing!" *It's not fair!* Lance thought darkly as he went over to the cabinet to get some Tylenol. Time was never on his side, had never been for as long as he could remember. He'd lost his parents to a stupid freak accident when he was just barely five years old. Five! While other children grew up with Christmas trees, presents, love and laughter during the holiday season, Lance had no one. While other kids grew up with two loving parents and a safe and stable home, he moved from one orphanage to another. In fact, Lance Alvers barely remembered his parents. Only that once upon a time, he had some. The only solitary memory he could conjure up of them was when he was three and and his parents had taken him to the zoo. At least his last memory of them was a happy one. The rest of his childhood and early teenage years had been a blank. Those were the bitter years, the rebellious years. It was then that Lance had learned to be tough, to survive. All those years of bitterness, hurt, anger, and disappointments had hardened his heart beyond the human gift and ability to love. Until he met Kitty. An angel sent to him in the form of a young girl popping out of a closed locker. *Just what exactly did I ever do to deserve such a bad life? Huh?* He let his mind wander back through eighteen years of life. *Just eighteen years?* he mused. *Feels like a whole lot longer.*  
  
*Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream*  
*And dream how wonderful your life will be*  
*Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullabye*  
*Then in your heart there will always be a part of me*  
  
Getting up from the kitchen table, Lance went out to the garage, got into his Jeep, and drove to the nearest florist shop. The tiny bell on the door rang and he could see everybody turning around and looking at him with disdain, at his ripped jeans and tousled brown hair. He didn't know why he was even there, or even bothered to go there, nor did he care. He knew he had to do this before it was too late. Walking over to a back window and ignoring the stares, to where a giant vase stood with every kind of flowers in it, the senior picked out a single pink rose for his freshman. He knew pink was Kitty's favorite color. Lance smiled, imagining Kitty's bright smile, her gorgeous blue-grey eyes lighting up and gazing at him in adoration as he gave her the rose. Hell, probably none of that will happen, just as so many other things hadn't gone Lance Alver's way in his life. But he was used to it now. But this. This was different. Gazing down at the rose in his hand, Lance hoped with all his heart and all his soul, hoped like he had never hoped for anything else, for this time to be different. To work. This one last time. To show Kitty Angela Pryde, forever his girl, that he did truly care for her, and that he was sorry.   
  
*Someday we'll all be gone but lullabyes go on and on*  
*They never die that's how you and I will be*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ack! I'm sorry for all these unfinished fanfics!! I have this one all thought out, just wanted to see what ya'll want in the story. Any suggestions for the later chapters in this fanfic? ^.^ And as always, R&R! :) 


End file.
